This project includes a number of different investigations. We have initiated a project together with Dr. Ferretti (NHLBI) on the choice of optimal apodization functions for the measurement of areas and volumes in Fourier transform NMR. Apodization functions are used to preprocess data before analyzing their physical content. We have found that Gaussian apodization functions leads to a considerable increase in the precision of area measurements under curves generated in one-dimensional NMR. This agrees with earlier observations for which no theory has been available. Together with Dr. Ferretti we have completed an invited review article on optimal methods for the measurement of spin-lattice relaxation times in NMR. In a joint project with Professor Shmueli of Tel-Aviv University we have further developed the theory of exact representations of probability densities that are used in crystallography. We have calculated a number of such densities useful in the application of intensity statistics, and are presently working on representations of the densities of phase invariants used in direct methods of phase determination. Progress on this problem is slow because of the complicated calculations that are required. We have, together with Professor Bloomfield, a visiting FIC Fellow, initiated a study of the effects of pore size distribution relative to the size of macromolecules in gel electrophoresis. This study is aimed at the determination of qualitative effects in gel electrophoresis, and involves a combination of simulation and exact methods of solution.